Lies, Betrayal, and Understandings
by TheLestrangeMistress
Summary: A set of continuous Sirius/Lily drabbles
1. Lies

Lily knew that when Sirius had told her he was going to watch the Gryffindor quidditch team practice, he was lying.

She had seen the looks he and Annette Parker had shared when they had thought no one was looking. Looks of forbidden desire and secrecy passed ever more frequently than before, as if their 'relationship' had been taken to the next level. Which level that was Lily had no idea.

She was not stupid and knew that something was going on between them. Sirius was supposed to be her boyfriend; he was supposed to share those looks with her, not with another girl. Lily knew that every time Sirius lied about going somewhere he was off to see her.

Lily could not see what Annette had the she hadn't. They had the same sized frame, around the same breast size; everything was practically the same apart from their hair and eye colour. When it came to their personalities however, Annette was cold and snobbish. She had friends, bet whenever one said or did something she did not like she would bitch about them for days.

Lily did not want to believe that Sirius could betray her like that, but she could not ignore the evidence. Next time she would follow him under the disillusionment charm to find out the truth. Even if it broke her heart.


	2. Betrayal

Lily felt sick as she walked behind Sirius. She didn't want to do this, but she had to know the truth.

The path he took them on lead to a tree next to the Black Lake. Annette Parker was waiting for him in clothes that were not appropriate for the weather they were having.

She greeted him with a passionate kiss, and her hands ran through his hair as one of his hands found her thigh.

It was not something Lily had intended to watch, in fact she wanted to run as soon as the whole thing started, but she couldn't. She was too shocked that Sirius had done this to her after claiming he would be faithful.

Lily only turned away when Annette's hands reached for Sirius's trousers.


	3. Tears

Lily could not face going back to the common room with tears streaming down her face, so she decided to go to the Prefect's bathroom on the fifth floor instead.

She didn't bother listening to the protests of the portrait and just kept repeating the password until the door opened.

"Lily, what's wrong?" James Potter said pulling her to him.

'Sirius' and 'Annette' were the only two words he could decipher. He immediately guessed what had happened and could not believe how stupid his friend had been.

Lily was nothing but kind and loyal. She would never have betrayed Sirius the way he had her.

James had always liked Lily, but he did not say anything after Sirius had expressed interest in her. He did not want to think that he gave her up just to have her heart broken.

"I'm so sorry Lily, I had no idea what was going on. If I had I would have tried to stop him."

Lily looked up and sniffled, "It's okay, you can't control what he does."

"I wish I could have this time." He said.

They looked into each others eyes for a moment and then started kissing passionately. They stopped breathless, with their foreheads pressed against each other.

Realising what she had done, Lily pulled away.

"I'm…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that, I…I have to go." She said running off before James could even reply.


	4. No More

Lily had gone past the stage of being upset and was now angry. She was angry at herself for not confronting Sirius earlier, angry at him for betraying her, and angry at Annette Parker for being a bitch.

During the last few days James Potter had become her saviour since she had sobbed into his arms, and told him what she had seen. He had also been the one to convince her that hexing Sirius's balls off, and not to 'mangle her pretty little face' was a bad idea.

Sirius, however, was increasingly worried about the amount of time Lily was spending with his best friend. He had tried to persuade them to get along before to no success, and now they were acting as if they were best friends.

As Sirius walked into the common room he saw James and Lily huddled into a corner leaning forward and talking in whispers.

James looked up and smiled at him, but he did not return the gesture. Instead his face remained blank as he walked over to where they were sat.

"Hey mate, you alright?" James asked. He knew that Sirius was not alright from the expression on his face, but didn't want to put him in a worse mood than he already was.

"Hi," turning to Lily, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." She said getting up and following Sirius to a deserted spot in the room.

"What's going on with you and James?" he demanded.

"Nothing Sirius, James and I have become friends, that's all."

"That's it? That's all there is to it?"

"Yes, that's all there is to it Sirius. Why did you think that we were shagging or something?" she paused. "You did, didn't you?" she hissed at the expression on his face.

"What the hell was I suppose to think?" Sirius yelled.

"Well what the hell am I supposed to think about you shagging Annette Parker?" Lily yelled back.

The whole room was not silently watching the exchange, wanting to know why the golden couple were arguing.

Sirius's face looked shocked as Lily revealed that she knew about him cheating.

"Lily, whatever you've heard, it isn't true. It's all lies." Sirius said steadily trying to reassure her.

"I haven't heard anything. I saw you together." Lily said calmly.

"Lily-"

"Don't bother Sirius; I don't want to hear it. It's over." Lily said interrupting him and walked up the stairs to the girls dormitories.


	5. An Understanding

Sirius stood waiting at the bottom of the stairs. It had been exactly one week since his and Lily's argument in the common room had happened, and Lily had not acknowledged his presence since.

He had tried everything to get her attention, including massive banner behind the teachers table which said 'I'm sorry Lily', but nothing worked. James, who had maintained his friendship with Lily, had told Sirius that she was never going to forgive him.

Sirius lifted his head when he heard footsteps coming down and prayed they were Lily's.

As she went around the next corner Lily saw Sirius waiting for her again. She knew that she would have to acknowledge him at some point, and knew it would be better sooner rather than later.

"Lily, please talk to me." Sirius pleaded as she took the last few steps.

"What do you want me to say Sirius? That I want you back, that I want things to go back to the way they were?"

"No, I don't expect that. I just...I don't know. I screwed up I know that, and I'm sorry. I know you'll never forgive me, but I love you."

"You broke my heart Sirius. I might not be able to forgive you now, but never say never," she paused, "I miss having you around, and i miss laughing because of your jokes. I don't want to lose you from my life, but I'm not ready to be around you yet. I need some space, and some time away from you. I hope we will be able to be friends again."

"I understand." Sirius said nodding and walked away. He hoped that Lily could forgive him in time and that they could be friends that way they used to be, but until she was ready he would keep his distance.


	6. Moving On

A few months had passed since Sirius and Lily's conversation and they had fallen easily back into their friendship. Although some things were still tense, especially when someone mentioned Annette, but the majority of the time everything was okay.

During these months Lily and James's friendship had grown, and now they were spending most of their time together.

James's feelings for Lily had grown too, but he had no idea if Lily felt the same, nor did he know what Sirius would do if he found out.

Lily did feel the same, but she was only worried about Sirius's reaction to the news. As they walked around the lake she decided to ask him.

"Sirius," Lily said nervously.

"Mm-hmm," Sirius replied.

"There's something I have to tell you. Please don't hate me for it, but I really, really like James. If you don't like it, it's okay. I just thought you should know though." Lily rushed out ready for the onslaught of insults.

"Okay." He said casually.

"That's it, just 'okay'? I've been terrified of telling you and you just say 'okay'?" Lily asked.

Sirius stopped, "You were terrified to tell me?"

Lily could only nod.

"I'm okay with it for two reasons. One, because I know I have blown any possible chance of being with you. I love you, I always will, but I know you will never love me like that again. Two,, James likes you just as much as you like him. He may think he's hidden it from me but he hasn't. I know he will make you happy and that's all I want."

"Thank you Sirius." Lily said hugging him.

It was a proper goodbye to their relationship as her new one started with James.


End file.
